Thought Out
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Arceus- depressed with all of her thinking about how her life sucks- is confronted by Mew, who uses his charm to show her that the happiest things don't require any thinking at all. MewxArceus


_Well, jamielordofgingers asked me to do a MewxArceus pairing, so I decided to give it a try. I'm probably going to start updating my other stories tomorrow, I'm just in the mood for oneshots right now. :D Well, anyway, it's pretty much just fluff and randomness.  
FIC!  
_

* * *

"Oh... God..."

Was it, er, ironic that she was saying such a thing?

The white and black wolf wasn't too sure, considering that she was half-asleep and very depressed, obviously in no state of mind to be accurately questioning such things. It seemed that the lupine was always depressed in the morning, mainly because she knew that it would be the beginning of another miserable day that would quickly get progressively worst like a giant ball of congealed blood rolling down a hill, gaining speed as it reached its goal to explode into a mass of gore.

If her disturbing similes weren't enough to show her bad mood, then nothing was.

_Or maybe,_ she thought vacantly, _it's literally poetic...? _

Arceus gave a sigh, one golden paw tracing the rim of her cup as her half-closed emerald eyes stared blankly out of the window of her kitchen. It was really a nice day, and Arceus would have enjoyed it more if it hadn't been for the fact that she would soon have to stand in front of a bunch of lesser gods that were sure to find some way to put her in some type of pain- mental, physical, emotional or all three.

"What's the point?"

Yes, the she-wolf had found herself asking this a lot. What _was _the point? What was the point of being the god of gods when the lesser gods didn't even listen to a thing she said? When she told them to at least _try _and keep the destruction to a minimum what had the others gone and done- other than destroy and nearly sink Kanto below the ocean?

What was the point of being around when she didn't get the respect she assumed that she had earned? She would be damned, but hadn't she _created _ them? Wasn't it all because of her that the legends could even live, learn and love? Yet, despite this, Giratina would sooner start eating himself than at least try and be civil, the younger legends acted like brats, and the more respectable of the pack simply ignored her basic requests.

Overall, her existence was completely unnecessary.

And _that_ was a reason alone to make her morning all the more miserable.

And worst, today...

_She would have to do it all over again._

Pushing her cup aside with such force that it nearly tipped and spilled its contents, Arceus collapsed, her white and black head into her golden paws, ears flat against her head as her shoulders started to shake. The God of all Pokemon, of all living things, even, was having a break down. It had taken a few thousand years, but in one morning she had finally concluded a few things that tore her very soul apart.

Her existence wasn't needed

She'd be miserable forever

She was out of coffee

Conclusion?

Her life severely sucked.

As she laid sprawled on her kitchen table, her ears perked once, then twice. Someone had entered her home, but due to the fact that she was still groggy she wasn't sure who. It was only when the being had entered the room she resided in that her sensitive nose could pick up the scent. The smell of cotton candy and mint ice cream slipped into her senses, and she sighed heavily. If her morning had been difficult to cope with at first... now she had to deal with M-

"Arceus!"

-ew.

The wolf only grunted slightly as she felt small paws clutch her ears and a thin, but surprisingly strong tail curl around her neck gently. The feline gave a small giggle as he started the usual ritual of telling his greater legendary about what he was going to do for the day.

"I'm going to go with Azelf, Jirachi, Uxie, and Shaymin to go and get a present for Celebi's birthday, since it's next week! Then I'm going to go and eat lots of candy and play at the park and-" As he ranted, Arceus' ears- which had perked to listen to him talk- had slowly started to go back against her skull again as her saddened state took hold of her . Mew was so lucky, lucky that he could do whatever the hell he wanted- eat sweets until he was sick, play games until he dropped from exhaustion .. Have fun... Something that the she-wolf would never be able to have. She was God, but because of this she couldn't do the things she wanted? Was that ironic? Or simply unfair?

"Is something wrong, Arceus?"

It took her a moment to realize that the pink cat had stopped talking, and was now asking the same question again. The white legendary had been so busy drowning in her thoughts of her pointless existence to even realize this until he asked again:

"Are you okay, Arceus?"

He sounded so concerned, and if she had been looking, she would have seen that his large blue eyes were twinkling with worry and that his small ears were resting against his head in the same manner as hers were. Arceus only gave a grunt in reply, sinking lower against the table and threatening to tip it over entirely. There was a small tug on her ears from Mew, and she knew he was awaiting an answer.

"What's the point?"

Her voice was so muffled by her fur against her face, she wasn't sure if he had heard her at all, seeing as he didn't reply right away. When she was about to give up and go to take a long nap, the cat stopped her with his thought out answer. The fact that such a usually laid-back legend was actually stopping to think was enough to make the lupine question her sanity of mind.

"Who says there needs to be a point?"

Such a Mew-like answer had been expected.

"Every-what?"

Yet it had managed to stump her.

"Why does there need to be a point? It seems like everyone always needs an answer to everything... like everyone always needs to know why they have to do something." There was a pause. "I don't really understand why that's the case, and most of the time I don't care... What's the point of life if you just spend it asking questions?"

The fact that he was asking questions confused the wolf.

"I think..." he started, then corrected himself. "I _feel _that true happiness comes from things you don't have to think about. Things you don't have to question..."

Arceus' white and black, thick and soft tail swooshed as she raised her head, causing Mew to flip off and land on the table. The legendary of children and happiness blinked his large eyes up at her as she stared back at him with vacancy. Her tail, against her will, moved again and her ears twitched. Before she could stop herself, she lowered her head so that the two furred legendaries were snout to snout, and in a very low voice, she spoke.

"Like what?"

There was a pause.

"I dunno. I mean..." he gave her one of his famous, boyish grins. "I know I'm happy when I'm around you, like, really happy, happier than I am around anyone else."

"Why?"

Mew shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. And that's the point. Why bother thinking about it? I'm happy, so there's no need to worry about it."

Mew's basic method of thinking was strange to Arceus; the she-wolf had to think about everything. She had to think about the plans for the world, the plans of others that wished to have her power, the legendaries and their problems. She had to think about thinking, and about what other people thought of her... it was all thinking.

Maybe, if Mew was right, it was _this_ that was the base of her unhappiness.

Was she happy when Mew was around?

For all of his existence, Arceus had thought of him as a childish annoyance. She had only created him because there needed to be a legendary of children, and he was the first legendary that she had ever created. Despite everything she told herself, this had indeed made the small pink cat special to her, more so than any of the others. Maybe that was why she could forgive him for the stupid things he did, and maybe that was why he was so attached to her. Maybe?

He was amusing and refreshing and kind, something that she could look forward to after a long day. His stupid mistakes showed her her own imperfections, as she would do the same thing if she wasn't as cautious as she was. His endless energy helped her out of her dreary moods that she constantly fell into with anything he could, even his terrible and pointless jokes. He was kind for multiple reasons, for all of the times that he came to her with coffee and some chocolate after she had just had an argument with Giratina, and though she could have gotten some herself, the candy from him always tasted more sweet...

And she didn't question why.

Arceus got to her golden paws and flicked her tail, head going to look out the window as Mew stared dumbly after her.

"Looks like I have another long day..." She sighed, voice light despite the fact that she knew she would soon have to literally drag Palkia back to the present dimension. "I'd better get going before something else comes up." The wolf yawned, fangs glinting in the sun like the wheel around her middle, before she started for the door. Yet-before she left to tackle her day- she turned to look at Mew.

"Thanks, Mew."

He gave her such a look that she doubted he knew was she was thanking him for, before he flashed her a knowing grin. "No problem, Arceus."

Arceus allowed herself to flash him a smile- the first one of her day- before she left the room.

Yes. Mew made her _very_ happy.

And that was _one_ thing she didn't question.

* * *

_I'd think that Arceus would live in a normal house, seeing as she's a god and all. Or not. Eh. Well, I hope you liked it! SU out!  
_


End file.
